


My King, My Gal, My Sal

by Mx Felicia Rondo (SolarSys)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series
Genre: Author is Trans as hell and has no chill, Dom/sub, F/M, Gender Amateurs leave this fic while you still can, Mobotropolis is rebuilt, More like Sonic SmutAM AMIRITE?, Porn with Feelings, Post-Doomsday Project, Rough Oral Sex, Sally Acorn has a cock and Sonic has a cunt, Sally and Sonic married, Sally is King and Sonic is Queen, Snively & Naugus are still out there they are just taking their time, Sonic is still a guy and Sally is still a gal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarSys/pseuds/Mx%20Felicia%20Rondo
Summary: Three snapshots of a night and a day, taking a small peek at what Sally and Sonic's lives look like now that Robotnik has been defeated. Life isn't perfect, there will no doubt be adversity waiting just around the corner for our Freedom Fighters, but life isn't all about fighting. While we commit to protecting our hard-fought freedoms, we also must commit ourselves to one another and the bonds we form together.Sally and Sonic know what lies ahead of them, but they don't let it consume them - instead, they embrace one another and make passionate love. No matter what dares to threaten them and the ones they love, Sonic will love Sally and Sally will love Sonic.
Relationships: Sally Acorn & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	My King, My Gal, My Sal

Inside the royal bedroom, through the shimmering canopy of the king-sized bed, was Sonic Hedgehog - fighter for freedom, chili dog-eating contest medalist, and ashamed owner of a secret collection of Country music CDs - with his face all but totally buried in the crotch of Sally Acorn. His mouth filled not with chili dogs, but with his king’s womanly cock.

“Mmmghhhh…” came the lewd sound of the hedgehog’s moan, as he drunk in the scent of the especially-furry patch between his wife’s legs and danced his tongue along her shaft. It was getting a little hard to breathe, and he would be gasping for a full two minutes whenever she decided to pull out, but Sonic couldn’t bring himself to mind as he sucked her off.

He knew some people couldn’t _stand_ the taste of cock. Perhaps it was the years of him tasting Sally’s whenever they could find the time between planning their next attack on Robotropolis that had just given him a _taste_ for it, but it was clear to both him and the woman above him as he fondled her testicles that he simply couldn’t get _enough_ of the stuff.

“Deeper,” was all Sally needed to order, between her own satisfied sighs, for Sonic to know what to do. He took the rest of her length into his throat, his nose going right into that patch, and tightly gripped the bed sheets as she thrust into his throat. He squeezed his throat down on that cock he so adored, feeling it twitch against him and knowing it wouldn’t be long before she’d reach her second orgasm of the evening.

At this point, Sonic thought he would need to do what he could to make these last moments special to push her over the edge, but as usual Sally had a better plan - demonstrated by her grabbing him by his pointy ears and holding him there as she thrusted rapidly into his captive mouth until at last she spunked down his slutty throat.

“Nnnnn that’s it, that’s it you fucking whore,” Sally moaned through gritted teeth, “take your King’s load like a good bitch!” And take it like a good bitch he did, not gagging even once as every drop went down his throat just like it should. He could only mention it around _certain_ company, but Sonic took a not-insignificant amount of pride in how much he had trained his gag reflex not to trigger.

What he would _not_ be so quick to mention was the multiple moments of embarrassment with his ‘untrained’ gag reflex that Sally would privately never let her love live down.

Once Sally pulled out, Sonic wasted no time in appreciating the new wealth of oxygen he now enjoyed in his lungs, unceremoniously coughing and gasping up a storm as he slowly settled from the intensity of the time. Once he had regained his bearings, he had his legs opened wide for his partner in life and in freedom fighting.

“I _hope_ you didn’t think I’d be satisfied by just _two_ orgasms, Sonic Hedgehog,” Sally smiled dominantly down upon him, as she began to rub the head of her cock against the entrance to her Queen’s cunt.

“You oughta know me better than that, Sal,” Sonic smirked, confidently, “I’m your guy, after all - I can take whatever you can dish on me.” His face was promptly _slapped_ across.

“You’re my _bitch,_ ” Sally corrected the eternal bottom below her, before reminding her lover of one of their old cheesy catchphrases from when they were younger, “now let’s do it to it.”

* * *

Looking out at the newly-rebuilt Mobotropolis was surreal, after years of having only their memories to go off of for how it once was. It was a beautiful, safe place for children and adults alike to grow and to lick the lingering wounds of having endured the hardships they had faced, but for those that had fought for it to stand where it did that day… it would take time before it could feel like home again.

“What’s on your mind, Sonny? It’s not like ya to go quiet like that,” Uncle Chuck asked his nephew, who was sitting alone at the Chili Dog stand. “Don’t tell me my nephew’s gettin’ stood up…?”

Sonic looked back at his uncle sourly, or at least as sourly as he could look at his uncle now that he had him back for good. “ _The hedgehog_ doesn’t get stood up,” he remarked, “... at least, I _hope_ he doesn’t.”

“I’m just bustin’ your chops, Sonny boy,” chuckled his uncle, ruffling his quills in just the right way as to trick Sonic into believing for just a moment he was six years-old again. “The princess is a lady of her word, she wouldn’t flake out on you.”

As if the universe was set on proving his uncle’s wisdom true, it was then Sally arrived, taking a seat next to Sonic. “Hello, Sir Charles,” she greeted her uncle-in-law, rather formally.

Promptly bowing upon noticing her, Chuck responded to her formality in kind, “Greetings, Princess Sa—er, _King_ Sally.” He blushed, shaking his head and looking back at his niece-in-law remorsefully, “A _thousand_ pardons, your highness.”

“Sir Charles, _uncle,_ ” Sally started, still getting used to how it felt to call him that, “there’s really no need for that - in fact, if I _ever_ throw a ‘royal tantrum’ over a slip of the tongue, I want you and the other Freedom Fighters to _dethrone_ me right then and there.”

“What? Then what happened the other day when _I_ accidentally called ya ‘princess?’ A royal _tea party?_ ” remarked Sonic.

“ _That,_ Sonic Hedgehog,” Sally said, poking Sonic on the nose for emphasis, “was your King expecting _better_ from her Queen.” The older hedgehog chuckled, while the aforementioned queen just crossed his arms.

“On _that_ note,” uncle Chuck smiled, “I’ll be on my way. Don’t wanna get in the way of you two youngsters and your _privacy._ ” He snuck a wink at his nephew, who could only embarrassedly roll his eyes in response.

“Until next time, uncle Chuck,” Sally said, waving farewell as Chuck bowed and went off elsewhere. Sonic had already begun to dig into the mountain of chili dogs that rested on his plate, but he gave a little wave to his dear uncle before he left his sight.

“How’re you holding up, Sonic?” asked Sally, as she took a reasonable bite out of her chili dog, hoping she wasn’t too close to ‘the splash zone’ as Sonic scarfed down his _dozen._

“Doinf pwutty gwood,” Sonic replied, his words garbled by the two whole chili dogs he was chewing.

“ _Sonic,_ ” Sally scolded, eyes averted from the unsavory sight, “we’ve _talked_ about talking with your mouth full.”

With one quick gulp, Sonic shook his head and grinned, “Sorry, Sal~” Clearing his throat, he restated, “I’m doin’ pretty good, I guess. How about you?”

“Fine, all things considered,” Sally sighed, rubbing her eyes, “I probably could have used more sleep, last night, but _someone_ decided that two in the morning was as good a time as any to practice their _guitar-playing._ ”

Blushing, Sonic apologized, “My bad, my bad - I was in the groove! Grooves don’t just come any ol’ day, they’ll come and go as they please and we can only hope to get into them when they’re here!” Sally gave him a look that told him she wasn’t going to any of his Rock Sermons, so he conceded and said, “I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

“You will,” Sally replied, her beautiful lips forming a perfectly-kissable smile.

“You’re an angel,” Sonic proclaimed, “a goddess!”

“I know,” was all she said as she looked upon the Mobians around them, just… living. “Sonic,” Sally asked, “when do you think we’ll be like them again?”

Caught with yet more chili dogs in his mouth, Sonic gulped down most of them when he responded, “Like who? Or what?”

“Like those two, with the fruit basket?” Sally clarified, directing Sonic’s attention to two mobians in particular. They were lost in conversation, smiling and laughing amongst themselves like nothing had ever been amiss where they were now walking. “It’s almost like he never… you know…”

“I don’t see how we aren’t like them already,” Sonic replied, wrapping an arm around Sally’s shoulder and smiling, “we’re both hangin’ out and havin’ a past cool time together, aren’t we?”

“I guess you’re right…” Sally said, sipping from her cola drink before standing up. The hedgehog quickly stood up next to her without any more exchanged between the two than a look, and they began to walk toward Castle Acorn.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Sonic added, “I miss bustin’ up SWATbots as much as the next guy, but I can roll with this pace too.”

Sally grabbed Sonic’s arm and held onto it as they walked, causing Sonic briefly to flinch from the spontaneity of it. It didn’t take him long to relax his shoulder and enjoy the closeness, even if some people stared.

“Have you ever wondered, though, what might have been if he never took over?” Sally asked.

“Eh, I guess so…” Sonic answered, casually, “Feels like I would’ve been spending all that time with you even if we weren’t fighting, though, so I don’t sweat it.”

“I like that…” Sally slid her hand down from being wrapped around Sonic’s arm, down to his hand where she could lace their fingers together, “Fighting or no fighting, let’s keep doing what we want to do…”

Brushing his thumb meaningfully against her ring, Sonic looked on at the castle as they arrived at it and sighed happily, “Yeah…”

* * *

Drenched. After many more hours of royal love-making, Sonic was utterly drenched in sweat—to say nothing of the dampness of his well-fucked vagina. Contently, Sally rested her cheek on her queen’s chest.

“So,” Sonic began, wrapping an arm lovingly around his gal, “how d’ya think I did, tonight?”

“Mm…” Sally thought for a moment, playfully tapping her chin thoughtfully as she padded out her pause for effect, “... So-so.”

“ _So-so?_ ” Came Sonic’s ‘offended’ response, though he wore a grin that betrayed his tone.

“Is there an _echo?_ ” Sally smiled as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest, before sighing and serenely admitting, “You were _great_ tonight, Sonic…”

“I _thought_ so,” Sonic giggled, “I mean, sure, I didn’t _do_ much besides moan my face off while you pounded me like my pussy was a Swat-Bot, but I moaned _pretty dang well_ if I do say so myself.” The poor taste of bringing up the footsoldiers of their former foe only dawned on Sonic after he had done so.

Sally put on a half-hearted smile in recognition of Sonic’s attempt at humor, as Sonic tenderly stroked her back in an effort to soothe her after the sore subject had come up for the second time that day.

“There’s really no use in pretending all our problems are gone now, is there,” sighed Sally, feeling foolish for every moment not spent worrying about the next. “We’re still going to need to fight whatever comes next.”

“Yeah… but this time, we’ve _got_ our freedom back, and we ain’t giving it up for nothing,” declared the hedgehog, “they’ve seen what we can do even when we lose almost everything - as long as we have each other… we’ve got what we need.” Sonic took his king’s hand in his, squeezing it comfortingly.

Rubbing the back of Sonic’s ungloved hand lovingly with her thumb, brushing it against Sonic’s ring, Sally spoke with renewed resolve, “Freedom… to be who we are, to be with each other… to love…”

The two embraced closely, taking solace in one another as they rested on the disheveled bed that was nonetheless theirs. Knowing that their friends, their found family, had their backs was enough… but to have each other to themselves that night was a special comfort that could never go too cherished.

“Love ya, Sal.”

“I love you too, Sonic…”

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, the three segments of this story were meant to represent three facets of Sonic and Sally's relationship - the Domme/sub angle (My King), their public relationship that others get to see (My Gal), and their private love that only they get to have (My Sal). It was also gonna be more just writing out Sonic's intense, passionate love for Sally, but I ended up leaving some of Sonic's emotions for the reader to see in between the lines like in SatAM itself rather than spelling it all out for my own gratification.
> 
> As I wrote it, I tried to imagine Kath Soucie and Jaleel White (and William Windom!)'s voices in the dialogue, and I think I did a pretty good job at 'matching' them. It's not paced quite like a Sonic SatAM episode, and there's no threat they're facing to drive the plot, but I think it really captures the 'feel' of the world in Sonic SatAM for smutty fluff. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
